Idiots in a Crack House
by Casey.Clearly
Summary: Kagome Higurashi pretends to be a boy, to join a big bad gang for indifferent reasons. Sesshomaru Taisho fine leader of this beautiful gang falls in love with Kagome… in guy form though. KagSess
1. How I Got Here

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha

Summary: Kagome Higurashi pretends to be a boy, to join a big bad gang for indifferent reasons. Sesshomaru Taisho fine leader of this beautiful gang falls in love with Kagome… in guy form though.

A/N: Since someone said for me to write this. I shall and shall write it to a beautiful humorous fun fin joy! -V Rock on. Okay here I go… -air guitar- YEAH HERE IS MY NEWEST STORY! IDIOTS IN A CRACK HOUSE! Now time for a golf clap –golf claps-

Title of Story: Idiots in a Crack House

Chapter Title: How I got here

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**FLASHBACKS**_

* * *

"Kagome, you are a great and huge disappointment! No wonder you can't keep a job!" Mr. Boss man yelled in my face. My name is Higurashi Kagome and I'm about to get fire from my job. "YOU'RE FIRE!" See. I am a disappointment though. I guess I should tell you how I got in this mess?

_**FLASH BACK: **_

"Higurashi, table 6!" Great put me with the evil doom children that are fighting with breadsticks. I walked over to the table with fake smile on my face, "Hello and welcome to Hiroshishi's Restaurant, my name is Kagome and I'm going to be your waitress for the night. How may I help?"

I got all of their orders only glaring at the evil children once, which was unnoticed by the parents. I gave the order to the cooks then walked around asking if everything was alright from my other two tables. Only thing I hate about this place was Fridays when a big gang comes in asking all big and bad asking for the biggest table and making as much noise as possible. It was mine and Shippo Fox turn to get there orders.

It was about time for them to come in, one of my tables felt giving me a big tip knowing that I would be having a rough night. I looked at Shippo who was getting all happy cause he was a secret lover to one of the gang members. I know this cause I walked in on them kissing so ever since I've helped them get away from the table. Shippo and I hung out near the front waiting to greet them as a few other people work on our tables. We heard a lot of cars and motorcycles come up.

The leader, Sesshomaru Taisho lead his people in the front where me and Shippo stood by each other bowing "Good evening Taisho-sama" He of course did say anything. Freaking yakuza. Inuyasha Taisho stood next to Sesshomaru looking at Shippo smiling a bit then turning towards me. I smelt some pie go by, yum that smelt good. "Yum that's one fine looking piece of pie" One of the members said about me to Inuyasha who nodded and was looking at the pie "Yeah yum" I almost laughed. Almost but Sesshomaru was glaring at me and Shippo though.

We turned leading them to a bad room with a low table and soft pillows on the ground around the table. All ten main members sat at the table and the rest at other small tables around the big one. We got the main people, Shippo taking extra time with Inuyasha's order. I got around to Sesshomaru's order knowing he would be the one to take forever, picky son of a- "Hi! Have you found what you would like?" I smiled only to get a glare from him.

He told me, and I got to walk away. I looked at Shippo who getting to another table and I started on another too. After that we left to get their food ready. "So…" "In ten minutes, after giving Taisho-sama his food" Shippo said and I nodded. I feel like a spy, or a ninja! I was making fighting noises as Shippo laughed. The other table got served first with water and there drinks. Then the big table. A minute after getting the food, serve the smaller tables then getting to the big table.

I got to Sesshomaru and sat his plate down in front of him "Here you go Taisho-sama" I said happily standing straight again, "Would you like some more tea?" I asked sweetly. "No, now get away from me you crack whore" I froze. No he would like a whole thing of water. I walked to a smaller table taking there fill water pitcher; I stood behind Taisho-**sama** staring down at him. I raised the pitcher and flipped it over his head letting the nice cold water pour on the man that could kill me and not think twice about it. I am such an idiot.

He slowly got up from his chair turning to me slowly; Inuyasha was standing trying to calm him down. I inched towards Shippo going to use my own best friend as a human shield if I have too!

Sesshomaru put his hand in his pocket taking out a knife as everyone watched in shock "I'm going to rip you apart then eat your heart" I heard him growl following me as I backed up.

And this is why I love Inuyasha so much: "I'm gay!" he yelled to his brother who stopped and looked at him glaring at him now, and I took off towards the exits everyone now looking at Inuyasha. "Excuse me?" Sesshomaru growled out. "I'm gay…." He grabbed Shippo pulling him into his chest "This is my boyfriend Shippo" I got away free. Them I'm not so sure.

_**END FLASH BACK!**_

And that's how it all happened. Shippo came home drunk with love-bites all over his neck and chest. I'm guessing he was welcomed with open arms, lucky him.

The next morning Shippo had Inuyasha over making him something to eat when I woke up. Inuyasha was laughing the next minute when I walked in the living room where he sat. He pointed at me with one hand the other holding his stomach "Sesshomaru is pissed beyond pissed! He is going to track you down and kill you slowly" He laughed out. Thank you for thinking my doom is funny. Luckily Shippo loves me and hit Inuyasha over the head.

Later that morning we came up with the plan that I was going to disappear for a while, by changing me into my dead twin brother Souta. Luckily I still got his clothes, beanies, shoes, and stuff. Shippo got this wig that goes on your head and attaches to your hair so you can wear in the shower. I'm so lucky I don't have big boobs too! I can just tied them down and bang. I changed into my brother in the matter of minutes and I only had to change my voice a little.

Now wearing the wig that was real hair and a little wavy saggy kind of hair like my bro's with a black beanie on my head, a black L'Arcen Ciel shirt with black baggy pant held by a belt since I was a lot smaller then my brother, a necklace with a upside down cross on it and small rimed glasses on my face. He was the same height as me and I'm gothic and love baggy clothing so yaay my lucky is turning around. I would have to say I'm pretty hot though. Had Shippo and Inuyasha drooling.

I changed my voice to sound like my brother's "Hey guys" I said smirking at them.

"I'm Higurashi Souta" And that's how I got here.

* * *

A/N: Yay I finished it! Finally. God. Okay I'm going to finish The Devil's Red Eyes which is easy to write and only five chapters long before I update this one kay? 


	2. God Hates me

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

A/N: The first one I did was funnier then this is going to be but I remember some of the stuff I put in the original one. (It was deleted with the other ones). I got all the clothes from Smack me awake

_Thoughts_

"Talking"

_**FLASHBACKS**_

They are crying. My room mate and his boyfriend is crying. I told them that I was leaving and they started to go all over-dramatic saying things like:

"She's going to go kill herself!" or

"SHE'S…" then just crying and sobbing. It was sad. I was just going to the store! The store! The place down the street so-innocently sitting there waiting for me to spend the rest of my money at it but no! I have to sit here and explain to my friend that I wasn't going to commit suicide and remind him that the whole "Likes hide by dressing like a boy" thing was working. I was forced out of our apartment by a mad Inuyasha and Shippo because I "worried" them.

I sighed and pulled on my rage against the machine guerilla radio hoodie then smoothed down my Tripp orange stitch lock chain pants. Or to put it in simpler form a black hoodie with the word RAGE on the front and a star on the back with the words Guerilla Radio and my pants: black, baggy with orange stitches and a chains crossing in the front and back that was attacked to each other with straps that went everywhere, oh and a skull on the right pocket. It's just easier to us the normal names for them.

I tucked my upside down cross necklace in my shirt under my hoodie and shoved my hands in my pockets shaking my head messing up my already uncombed wig hair. I didn't have any eyeliner on since I was forced out before I could get ready to even go outside. I walked to the market down the street, stopping at the street light in a crowd of school-girls and business dudes and the others. Others: As in people we don't go to school and have stupid jobs or no jobs.

I'm one of the no-job others. Some guy next to me was humming and jumping up and down looking over the peoples heads before stopping and talking randomly to me and the other people. "I wish this would hurry up" he tilted his head towards me and said "You know your really cute…" I tensed and stepped away from him "Dude I'm not gay" he laughed and patted my shoulder "No worries" the street thing did the walking dude and I speed forward with the guy following.

I got into the store him following all smiley still talking to me about something like "I'm not gay either!" or something. I don't know he just kept talking. I grabbed a cart rolling it down the bread section grabbing some normal bread turning towards the meats grabbing stuff while the guy got his own food putting it in MY cart. "I'm Kohaku" "Okay" I said taking his stuff out and putting it back while he took my stuff out and put it back.

I turned and pointed at him my finger in his face since we are the same height "Go away! I don't have a job and need to get the food I want!" Kohaku patted my hand pushing it down behind putting a meat pack in there. I twitched stomping away leaving my cart with him going up and getting one of those basket things walking down the chip thing getting some sun chips putting them in my basket walking to the meats where Kohaku was still standing all fish-like.

I grabbed my meats with Kohaku leaving the kart behind he followed me and started talking again. I frowned and got some ice cream bars then getting some bread moving along to the veggies. Kohaku continued to tell me about his life and his bird names Coo, "I don't fucking care about your bird dude" I grabbed some tomato's in a packet thing throwing them in my basket. He continued to talk when I went to pay for my food; she packed my bags both of us annoyed with him. It helps since his voice is annoying. Girlish voice kind of.

I walked out of the store after paying for my foods and stuff. Kohaku following on after me talking about his oh-so-wonderful job closing in on him apartment building since hoping that he would get the sense to go away since I was talking to him. I'm just going to come out in say that I hate him and want him to go away. Sound reasonable right? Right. I turned towards him and opened my mouth but someone came out of my building cutting me off "Oh hey Souta!" Shippo said cheerfully skipping over to where I was grabbing the bags looking at Kohaku. "Hi! I'm Kohaku" Kohaku waved so happily at the freaked out Shippo. I patted the scared Shippo's head.

"I'll leave you to your friend…" Shippo said slowly inching towards the door zooming in me stuck forever with this bug. "So your name is Souta?" Kohaku grabbed my hoodie sleeve dragging down the road. "Look I want to go home and you know stay there away from you" I said slowly so he would understand. Kohaku did this evil glare thing that scared the shit out of me, I gulped and allowed myself to be dragged to where ever Kohaku was taking me. He talked even more saying something about getting me a job where he worked.

Getting dragged into an apartment building, I got dragged to the elevator, forced to push a button by Kohaku then dragged to a condo. Fun. There was like three guys in the living room who shut up on what ever they was talking about to let Kohaku show me off as his new friend and stuff about me, well whatever Kohaku found out about me. Which is hardly anything at all, I tried to free myself from Kohaku's hold which is hard since for a little guy he is strong. I tugged and tugged on my hoodie but he wouldn't let go. The guys on the couch watched as I tried to free my self from the evil talking boy of doom silently laughing at me. Bastards.

Wait-a-minute I remember these guys from the restaurant they are in the main Taisho gang thing. My heart raced pulling harder on Kohaku's hold getting free. "I have to leave" I said going towards the door Kohaku chasing after me as I nearly tripped towards the door. I got to it when it opened and there stood the leader himself all dressed in black. That reminds me of the wedding song. Here comes my kill all dressed in black. Amazing how I crack myself up when I could die if he sees any hint of Kagome in my Souta-hide-out-body.

Kohaku grabbed my hoodie again not letting go any time soon. He smiled all brightly at Sesshomaru "Hey boss this is Souta and he is my friend and I would like for him to become one of us" wow his bold. "No" "Aw why not?" "'Cause I told you to meet me and Miroku at the gates but no you go and pick up a new friend" Kohaku laughed and dragged me unwillingly back into my soon to be grave. "He'll be a house-keeper! You know you need one" Kohaku said like it was the deal of a life time.

"Oh no he doesn't" I tried to free myself "I dislike cleaning vary much and I can't cook and…" everyone was watching me now "I don't shower so I'll let myself out" Kohaku kept a hold on me glaring that glare again "No you may not and you can learn to do all that stuff even shower" "I'm… sick…" I faked a cough "Really sick. Like deadly" Got the glare again "No your not" Okay I have to be rude then quickly get away when they are all in shock "I just hate you and already have a headache from your voice" Kohaku didn't let go. All was all still watching EVERYONE! "No your working here if I have to kill you" Why does he care? "Why do you care?" "Because your quiet and listen" I picked at my ear with my free hand "Huh what?"

Everyone got good laugh at that. "Okay his hired" Sesshomaru said smirking, "But Kohaku I hope your willing to share your room with him". I blinked share room. "Yes, yes!" Kohaku tugged me down a hall to a room opening it "In order to work here you **must** live here" Who ever said I wanted to work here? "No way!" I had gotten free once again making a run for the front door dodge grabs at me I got to the front door opening it running into a hard chest falling back dizzily looking up at Inuyasha and Shippo.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha said confused/rude voice. Shippo helped me up and I ran for it again or tried but Kohaku got a hold of my hoodie again and started to drag me again. "No! Help! Shippo! Help me! For the love of god! HELP!" I cried on and on for help but later while I was locked in a room Shippo had fallen for the charms of everyone that hated me for some reason and agreed to bring my stuff here and sell me off to them only if he got to stay here too.

Being kept in a room for two days while Shippo packed everything we needed, clothes and crap selling every thing else. But in for the good news I got a job.

A/N: I'm so weird. Next chapter well be told in Sesshomaru's P.O.V. Maybe if I make him cool enough. Sooo yeah.


	3. Sesshomaru’s Most Inner Thoughts

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Warning: Randomness

A/N: This is in Sesshomaru's P.O.V. because I'm the author and I am a great person. I can make Sesshomaru a totally loon. Yes I know, "Sesshomaru? A loon? Never!" well you're wrong. Oh and just because his thoughts are crazy does not mean there in a emotion on his face. He is emotionless.

("")/() Attacks of the candy.

Chapter 3: Sesshomaru's Most Inner Thoughts

* * *

The maid (Souta as some called him) came out of his room that he shared with one of most trusted, yet vary forgetful and easily amused workers. Wait what was I talking about again? Oh right Souta came out about once or twice every day for the two weeks he has been working. I don't know how the boy took showers or baths or go to the bathroom or something! DEAR GOD HE IS GOING TO DIE! I'm not cleaning up the mess. No way am I the great and powerful Sesshomaru going to clean body fluids. Unless he is a robot then I would have to clean up oil.

That explains it! Souta is a robot which means he does not have to go to the bathroom or eat! Ha I get it!

"Mr. Taisho!" a voice came from above or in front of me. Miroku came up to the front of my desk panting; he is way out of shape. I mean my office isn't that far from the apartment. And he probably drove, took the elevator, and ran (slowly) down the hall to my office. Which is nicely placed in a place called "OFFICE R JAPAN" where people rent office space… so I bought the company. You know for a cover, of covering my evilness from the cops. Piggish…moo.

"Sesshomaru, –pant- Shippo –pant- said that –pant- he and Inuyasha are going –pant- to get -pant- married –pant, pant-." What happened to Mr. Taisho? Now it's only Sesshomaru? No Sesshomaru-sama or Lord Sesshomaru or Oh great Almighty God-like Sesshomaru? Okay no one ever called me that but they should. I think I want pie for lunch. Miroku stared at me for a while "Sir?" he said slowly. That's right sir a title with respect but it makes me sound old. I think Oh great Almighty God-like Sesshomaru is better. Oh right with the little Miroku who said something. "What did you say?" I couldn't help but said a little annoyed because he was near my toy ducky.

I think he think I'm angry at him "Are you angry?" Wala! I stared at him for a while before saying "no" grabbing my duck putting it away from him. "Your brother and Shippo are getting married" I blinked slowly then sighed "why do I care?" Miroku blinked then answered with a oh-so-smart answer "I don't know; I thought you would care since he is your brother and all" then he started to panic "Unless you don't care and your starting to hate me and your thinking about killing me" he dropped to the ground and curled into a little ball "Don't kill me!"

What the hell? I think that he has gay-best-friend-coleuses. Poor him. He wiggled out of my office in a hurry crying. Screaming how mean and evil I was and that he would get his revenge. Freak. He has the mood swings of a woman. Wait no that was sexist of me. I am a bad-bad gang leader; the ladies won't dig me anymore. Some how I got the picture of fan-girls into mind screaming "we –heart- you Oh great Almighty god-like Lord Sesshomaru-same" I think I like the ring to that. I wonder if I should turn this place into a home for my gang members. It's like for the homeless. Only for a gang and I could keep a better eye on them, Nah.

(Time passes – Sesshomaru goes home- finds the apartment trashed)

As time passed, I went home and found my apartment trashed. Souta glaring at my slaves (or employees), who was in a corner shaking, I started to make a list of things to do if the anger is turned on me. 1.) Back slowly out the door 2.) Beg for forgiveness 3.) Fed him to the dogs. That last one sounds nice. I should try to sneak away though. Shutting the door quickly and quietly. I tip-toed to the hallway, glancing at them once and a while to make sure they didn't see me. In a dash I made it through the trashy living room to the hall way only to step on a piece of…thing that made noise making everyone look at me. I stood straight from my sneaking form. Everyone but the maid looked happy to see me.

In fact Souta looked like a mouse and I was the cat. I'm more of a dog person, so he'll have to be a ball and me, a playful puppy ready to attack the ball full force. How can I get so off track sometimes? Souta was zooming towards me, past me, and with a loud slam back into his bedroom like the ball he is. Freak. "Ooh he is scared of you!" Kouga said all teasing like. "Good" I said all cool like since I'm so cool. I walked to my room ignoring the strange sounds of banging coming from Souta's room then a pausing then a clanging sound. Creepy. If I didn't know better I'd believe that he was killing something with a pillow case filled with a few (hundred) pennies.

You know for a person who was ignoring the sounds I sure do know a lot. I got to the end of the hall and opened my bedroom door stepping in the frost-bit goodness of my room to plot about what to so and how to find that pesky waitress.

-8:32AM Breakfast time

I so freaking tired and hungry, maybe staying up until odd hours of the morning isn't a vary good idea. Damn you porno!

_Flashback_

_I sat on my bed with the mute on my TV as a girl screamed loudly in pleasure, begging for more from the man. I started to undo my pants sliding them down tears starting to come to my eyes "I love it when they beg, its just so beautiful" I wiped the tears away and started to work._

_End Flashback_

It was beautiful. I laid my head on the table as Souta made the table and then hurried back to the stove to finish the eggs and other random things. Inuyasha and a giggling Shippo came into the kitchen sitting down at the table, a few more people coming in as well sitting down. I lifted my head and leaned back in my chair staring at them as they talked quietly to themselves. I never noticed how big the kitchen was or how big the whole god damn apartment is. It's the whole floor of the building, and it's a pretty big building. There are other doors that lead into other apartments but i think I had them destroy the walls and turn it into one big condo.

I need to start planning more attention to what I own and what I did. Maybe too many knocks to the head. Souta put plates in front of every one and bowed to us before leaving to go back to his room with a plate of his own in his hand. I took a bite out of the food, waving my hand so everyone else could dig in. How many rooms are in this place? Too many, how many people are living here? Oh god. I'm a bad leader if I don't know. Oh well these eggs are good.

-After noon-

My head hurts and the maid is playing some nature shit to calm the nerves of Shippo who got into a fight with Inuyasha who was sulking in the bedroom. I sat on the couch green tea in hand, the living room got turned into a relaxing spa and everyone in the house has to drink tea or green tea or all the other teas and eat healthy foods. Shippo and Souta sat on the floor crossed legged in some weird outfit that looked like a kimono but I'm taking a wild guess and saying that it is something to help relaxation take place. Shippo let out a sigh and fell backwards asleep, Souta getting up dragging Shippo to his and Inuyasha's room saying "That always works".

The smell of this place is making me dizzy.

-Dinner time-

Candy for dinner whooo! Hehe which one of you shall I eat first? You Mr. Gummy Bear? You are a brave young soldier. ("Oh no don't eat me!" Mr. Gummy bear yelled) I smirked and ate him. Slowly.

-That night-

I'm soo bored. I'm sooo bored. I'm soooooooo bored. I twisted around in my bed rolling up the blankets grabbing a teddy bear from under my pillow wrapping him in with me. I rolled off my bed with a soft thump, rolling around the ground unwrapping the cover from me then throwing Mr. Teddy Bear at the door then rolling back up in the cover and inching my way towards Mr. TB. I bit his arm and threw him across the room, before slowly inching my way towards him once again. Bwhahaha! Fear me!

-Ten minutes and a destroyed teddy bear later-

I settled in my bed and went to sleep. Or not. Loud pounding came to my ears from my door, "come in…" I think. The door slammed open and Shippo stormed in with a pillow in hand throwing it on my bed and then leaving then coming back with a blanket and a slam of the door getting into my bed back faced to me. I laid there blinking. Um… "Why are you in my bed?" Shippo let out a huff and sat up turning to me and glaring with tears in his eyes. His glare turned into a soft stare with more tears. He flung himself at me burying his face into my chest.

Inuyasha tip-toed in at the wrong time "what the hell is going on in here?" He yelled bring more sobs from Shippo and I just sat there scared to death. Shippo clung to my chest more and Inuyasha started ranting and raving and reving. Okay reving isn't a word but it sounds good right? Reving at me. Oh god I need to see the closes thing to a therapist.

-The next day in the living room-

"So what did the monkey do to you?" Souta asked crossing his legs in his chair in front of the couch where I laid writing something down then pushing up his glasses. "I-it bit me" I said closing my eyes. "Did it say sorry in the end?" he asked looking over his glasses. "Yes" "How did that make you feel?" "Better" I said and watched him nod. I let out a breath and sat up, "I'm hungry now" he stood and left to go make some food for his master. Yes. I feel the power.

* * *

A/N: This is all I could think of. Don't get angry… Sesshomaru is hard to write for. Okay and he is demanding my attention and snapping his fingers right now and whispering in my ear ideas for new stories. I'm going to kill him. 


	4. The Why Game Pt 1

ALL STORIES ARE UPDATED THAT I'M WORKING ON BECAUSE TODAY IS THE ANNIVERSARY OF WHEN I POSTED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF HOPELESSLY DEVOTED. Happy anniversary to all.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha but I do own the Why Game… well everyone owns the why game.

Warning: Candy withdraws, vary short chapter, whys.

A/N: Oh…my…god. I just read The SESSHOMARU chapter and I was all like "Why the hell am I so god damn weird?" and then Memo (my cowed muse) answered "Because you were never dropped on the head when you were little". I agreed then cursed my mother to death… waited… she never did drop died. Anyhow! On with the story!

_Thought – a flash back thing…_

Chapter 4: The Why Game Pt 1.

* * *

My breast were starting to hurt from the biddings, so Shippo was going to keep Sesshomaru busy all day so I can go all girl again and free myself from the evil wrappings! I sighed and sat on the lid of the pubic toilet pulling on my shoes again. Stuffing the wig and boy clothes plus wrappings in the backpack I brought my normal clothes in. A black shirt with a small pale girl on it holding a destroyed stuffed rabbit and a shortish black skirt that swayed when I walked and normal black shoes, my hair down in small waves…. What? I'm going to be as girly as I can on my day off! If it makes you feel better I had wrist thingies on. Wrist bands? Not sweat bands. No wrist bands. And the normal upside cross necklace.

I stepped out of the stall I was in and winced as the guys in the bathroom stared at me, blushing I excused myself running out. I stopped running when I got to the place I was going too. I panted and tried to catch my breath. Walking to the door of the small white and green house I knocked on the door. The door opened showing an older woman with a 1 year old at her hip and a small boy clinging to one of her legs barking like a dog. "Hello" she said with a small smile on her face. I smiled at her and waved to the small boy, "Hello mom" I said as the small boy clung himself to my legs as I walked into the small house. "Aunt Kagome, you came to visit!" The boy yelled clinging tighter.

I bent and picked him up hugging him "Miss me Jr." he nodded cuddling into my neck wrapping his legs around my waist. "Ready to go and visit daddy?" I asked him and he nodded letting go of me so I can put him to the ground. He ran to his room, to get whatever he had to get. My mother went to the kitchen to get the flowers for Souta's grave. 5 year old Junior came back from his room with a black backpack on his back.

(A/N: If I ever told you all what Kagome's age was… I lied… yeah. This is her real age: 22 so she is old enough to drink.)

I took his hand and the flowers from my mother, the small girl giggling and blowing kisses to everyone. Cute little evil child of the street. My mom got her an a gift, she was found on our shrine steps and my mother took her in. Babies are the newest rage! Get one now for only 5 dollars!

Jr. ran out before me and I followed after putting my book bag near the door to get before going back to work later on. We walked for a few blocks until we got to the grave yard. We went and got a bucket and rags from the grave watcher so we could wash the grave. Jr. carried the flowers and the good luck charms we brought and I carrying the now water filled bucket.

(D/N (Definition Note): In Japan they would wash the graves of there loved ones in show of…something. I don't know. I got it off of freaking Fruits Basket. And remember Japanese graves like different then Americans. I think they look cool. Go to Google© and look up Japanese graves and look at them.)

We walked to the grave more slowly then we were walking before because of the water. We went past a lot of graves before getting to my brothers. I set the water down and smiled at Jr. who was staring at the name on the grave,

Higurashi Souta

1984 – 2004AD

Great father, brother and son.

I patted Jr.'s head. 2 years past since Souta died. I feel sorry for him, he only knew his father for a few years before he had died. Sighing we started on cleaning the grave of my brother after getting done with that putting some incenses lighting them and then blowing the fire out. Get on our knees we prayed. Jr. tell his father about how his life is going and stuff. And he begging for forgiveness for taking his looks and stuff and for him to put in a good word in for me to God because I'm going to go to hell.

Even though Souta and I never believed in God or anything like that (we wore upside down crosses for gods sake). I believe now would be a good time to start praying to god for forgiveness. I wonder if God would be mad at me for still wearing the upside down cross? Oh well. Getting up from our knees when we was done. Jr. put his favorite toy trunk on the grave then followed me to the gates that lead us in to this graveyard of death. What else is a freaking graveyard? Graveyard of life. No it doesn't flow that way.

We walked out of the graveyard, Jr. happy because he got to see his daddy. I looked down at him and smiled "So do you want to get some ice cream?"

He looked up at me happily, if he was a dog his tail would be wagging a mile a minute.

--

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, bored out of my mind. No one to bug, nothing to eat, and no one to kill. Where is Souta? I need him! He is my slave? Where would my slave be?

I weakly got up from my place on the couch and slowly walked to the room Shippo was in (the bathroom. Bathing), "Where is he?" I asked glaring at Shippo who was playing with the bubbles in his bath. He jumped and looked at me with a confused look, "Where is who, Sesshomaru? Inuyasha?" I shook my head no leaning on the door to weak to stand up on my own. I need candy. I think I'm going to die if I do not have a piece of candy.

"Souta…candy boy…food maker…slave to me" I said tiredly lowering my head a bit. My head was getting heavy! It is a sign of dying! I'M DYING!

"You gave him the day off" Shippo stated leaning back in the tub going back to playing with the bubbles. I glared at him. What? No…no… I gave him the day off? NOOOOO. WHY? I'm dying here! I quickly walked over to Shippo glaring down at him. "Does he have a cell phone?" I need candy now.

Shippo sighed and stopped playing with the bubbles looking up at me, "No, now leave me alone!" he pointed a soapy hand at the door. Fine, but I'll be back. Just you wait. I left without speaking my thoughts. Going back to the couch I laid back down and stared back up at the ceiling. My left arm started twitched, soon after my right. I felt the urge to rip them off. Oh no. I'm going insane.

I must have candy now. I shot up from the couch heading over towards the door grabbing my coat pulling it on fast walking out the door. I walked down the hall to the elevator only to remember I needed money. I headed back to the apartment going to open the door only to find it locked. Locked. Oh my god. I'm going to die out here in the hallway! I started to shake from my candy withdraws, trying to take a deep breath I calmed a little down. I knocked on the door, calling out to who ever was there.

After a minute of thing I almost lost control knocking until Shippo, naked, and angry plus armed with a shampoo bottle ready to attack me. I walked past him and grabbed my wallet walking past him again when he was going back to the bath. I got to the door only to slip and fall on the butt. Shampoo…… the devil's work. Someone is out to get me.

-- (A/N: How Kagome acts is how she normally acts when she is in Souta form: Calm and an angry child. Souta is a happy person with a smile on his face all the time.)

_Souta smiled and turned to look at me still smiling. I gave a small smile back watching him, he turned back to the house that he was going to be living in for the next four years of his life. He laughed a little and looked back to me, "Well we are finally going to live apart for more then a month" he grinned at me. I gave him a look and frowned "Don't look so happy about it" I said a little depressed. _

"_How that is how I am! I'm the happy one and you are a depressing soul. Just how it is sis" He said shrugging a little. I glared at him then gave up trying to be angry at him. "Whatever" I said looking away from him. A 19 year old with a baby ready to live on his own with his son. I looked at the ground playing with a string on my large pants. Souta's arms wrapped around me, placing his head on my shoulder burring his face in my neck. "I'll miss you too" _

_Smiling I wrapped my arms around his waist. We stood like that for a moment, letting go of one another when our mother drove up with Jr. in her car. _

--

The next year he died. Someone crashed into his car and he died on impact. Well that's what they said. I shook my head and looked Jr. who was sitting peacefully next to me on the couch. Sighing I looked at the clock, noticing it was time I should be going back to the apartment. Kissing his forehead I got up and got ready to leave. Saying goodbye to my mom I left dragging my bag with me.

Sighing I walked to the nearest store to get what I needed when I'm on my period which is coming up. I pulled my back pact on my back fully now going straight to where I had to go.

--

I glared at the small box that told me the price was $2.52. That is too much for jelly beans. I wonder if I can ask for a discount… I wonder if they'd agree when I put a gun to their head? Agree and call the cops maybe. I put the jelly beans in my little carry around freely basket and continued down the candy part. Getting what I needed I started for the check out.

Enemy alert! Someone is making their way to the same check out line as I am! I walked a bit faster. But I knew I wasn't going to get their in time. This chick was sexy looking, long black hair, great body. Short skirt… yummy legs. Females… a beautiful gender.

--

I felt a something touch my back making me jump and spin around. My eyes widened as did Sesshomaru's.

"It's you the bitch…."

* * *

A/N: This is all you get when I'm tired. Remember this is Part One of the Why Game. And this chapter is a cliff-hanger because I hate you all. Just kidding! 


	5. The Why Game Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Remember… everyone owns the why game.

Warning: Pad/tampons… female stuff. You know female stuff. Taco shells, cookie dough, jelly beans.

A/N: I love this story. I said that I wasn't going to update until I got a 100 reviews because the number 99 is not fun. No no no. Here is my story:

Chapter 5: The Why Game Pt 2.

_

* * *

Recap:_

_I felt a something touch my back making me jump and spin around. My eyes widened as did Sesshomaru's. _

"_It's you the bitch…." _

_Now: _

I threw a candy bar at him and threw a ten dollar bill at the cashier and ran. That is what happen. Now I'm changing back into a guy, my wig is on and my pants. I'm putting my straps on now. After I got that done I pulled my baggy shirt over my head. Putting my girly (all of it, even the stuff she bought) stuff in my bag zipping it up I walked out of the stall going over to the mirror and sink. Washing off whatever make-up I had on I pulled out some eye-liner and put that one.

Sighing I leaned against the sink and shook up head before standing up straight. "That was really close" I said to myself picking up my backpack walking out of the bathroom and out of the random close store I ran into. Sesshomaru was in there looking around, glaring around was more like it.

"Taisho-sama" I said in my boyish voice. Sesshomaru snapped his glare to me looking me over then sighing dropping his glare.

"Souta, did you see a girl with longish black hair and some colored eyes. Skinny. Cute. Scared out of her mind?" Sesshomaru said moving his hands in what his was talking about.

I'm cute? O-okay. I shook my head looking down at my feet. Sesshomaru sighed in a giving up way. I inched away from him but he grabbed my arm and pulled me with him to the exit. "Your moving around freely is now over. Were going home"

I'm sad now.

--

Shippo was all giggling when we got home. It had started to rain on the way back and Sesshomaru had refused to get a taxi because he said that he had no more money on him. We had stopped at the store we were just at, the one where I was almost killed in. He forgot his candy. Then he dragged me home. I'm not wet standing in the foyer because I was forbidden to go out of here by Shippo. He was getting us some towels. Sesshomaru was stripping and I had to turn away because I keep wanting to look at him. I felt the back of my shirt start to lift and I moved away quickly turning around to the completely naked Sesshomaru.

"You must be cold. Take off your clothes. Were both men here" He said that in a almost caring voice. If you call a emotionless voice caring.

I shook my head fast, "I'm not cold" I was because this place is always kept cold. Sesshomaru grabbed my shirt against trying to lift again but I held it down looking down but then looking back up since I caught sight of the monster. You know what I mean. The MONSTER. I was blushing I know it. Oh god.

He has a nice body and nice body parts… oh god. Lions and tiger. Oh my oh me!

Praise you! Shippo bounced in the foyer then bounced out with a blush when he saw that Sesshomaru was naked and pulling on my clothes. He bounced back in smiling giving Sesshomaru a towel and me one.

Sesshomaru was glaring at me, "Do you have a reason you don't want to get naked in front of me?"

I shook my head fast wiping my clothing and hair with the towel. "You have a secret. And I'm going to find out what it is." He sounded determined. Oh god! Oh god! I'm going to die!

--

I changed into some warm loose clothing, plopping down on my bed on a body. I jumped up fast and turned looking at my bed with wide eyes at a sleeping girl. And here was where I let out a scream. The girl that was sleeping in my bed sat up slowly rubbing her eyes with a fist. She looked around Kohaku's age, and looked like him too. But she didn't have freckles. About 19 or so. Well that is how old Kohaku is.

Stop spacing out! We were staring at each other for a moment then she let out a scream that matched my own. Kohaku came rushing in only in his boxers, hair wet. Wait why didn't he come rushing in when I screamed? Jerk.

"Pervert!" She yelled at me, glaring covering her fully clothed body with my covers. My covers. My f-ing covers.

Kohaku grabbed the front of my shirt pulling me close, pulling me a little to hard making me bump my head on his head. Ow. He winced a little as our heads bounced off one another. He shook his head and went back to the protecting his sister, which I guess that was what she was.

"What the hell were you doing to my sister?" He asked in his angry voice. He was scary angry.

I went to say something but the bed taking said something for me, sweet things to, "He was trying to touch me in my sleep! But I woke up and caught him" She said pointing at me with her index finger.

"Was that was happen?" Kohaku asked pulling me closer to his face. Wow. He has really good skin.

I blinked and shook my head slowly. Kohaku smiled going back happy again, letting me go. Freedom!

"Well okay!" Kohaku said clapping his hands together once, looking to his sister. "Sango. Stop being so dramatic" he said walking out of the open bedroom door. I sighed and glanced at the gasping and gaping "Sango" before leaving the room. I walked to the kitchen to start diner.

--

The nerve of my brother taking someone who is not family side! The nerve! I climbed out of the bed of cute guy and went over to my brother's to go back to sleep before I leave again. I'm going to find out about this guy that got my brother to believe him with just a shake of his head.

--

And so it happened. Sango was following me around the place, asking me random questions, at random times. Like when I'm trying to go to sleep. Or when I'm cooking. Or feeding Sesshomaru his daily candy. Even when I was shopping for stuff. She is crazy.

--

He is really cute. You don't even know! Well now you do. But that is all besides the point. I think I have a little crush on him.

--

I felt this gripping pain in my stomach. I winced and placed a hand on my stomach, "Ow" I said out loud backing away from the stove leaning over a little. Sesshomaru walked in at that time to look at me in pain, blink, then turn in yell for Shippo to say that I was dying.

Shippo ran into kitchen looking at me with wide eyes. Sesshomaru murmuring something like "what is he suicidal?". Shippo tried to pull me up straight but it felt like there was a metal string was there and if I stood straight it would rip open a few organs I may need in the future. So I was walked to the bathroom, bent over.

10 minutes later….

It turns out that I had started my blood path, or period as some call it. Joy. So I get to use Shippo's and Inuyasha's bathroom this week so I don't have to worry about being caught or anything like that. I mean I didn't have to worry about showers because there was three locks on the door to the bathroom and I made a up a contract with everyone in this wing that if they bugged me during showers I wouldn't feed, clean, do anything for a year.

They understood and signed the paper.

After taking some pills I went back into the kitchen and went back to cooking as If nothing had happened. Sesshomaru was in there playing with some jelly beans, making some hats for them with some extra cookie dough. I made cookies the other day and I didn't want to make a lot so I had extra and stuff so I froze some and Sesshomaru found it when looking for salt. In the freezer. I don't know why he would think that salt would be in the freezer, but that is just how Sesshomaru's head is. He is a true blond.

"Sesshomaru pick out a vegetable for me" I said flipping the fraying pork chops, careful so I didn't burn myself. Sesshomaru made a sound, and said something I couldn't hear. I didn't hear him get up. "Sesshomaru, I don't care if your not going to eat them. Other people might like vegetables. Shippo's likes vegetables and so does Kohaku" I pointed out. I think I'm turning to a mom and Sesshomaru is the child.

"Yeah girly men like vegetables. Makes them short like you" Sesshomaru said like he knew what he meant. I ignored being called short and went to go get a vegetable myself.

I put two cans of green beans in front of Sesshomaru and one of those do it yourself can opener and told him to open them. I went back to the pork chops, taking them off the pan. Powdering some up in seasoning and flour then putting them in the grease pan, letting it pop all over my hands. Hurting and burning them.

"I'm done!" Sesshomaru said in a vary loud voice, yet still managed to be cold and heartless about it. I turned and saw he did what I asked. For once. In stead of throwing it across the room and opening it that way. Or staring at it until I came over there and did it for him.

He got dressed that way for a week. He got in the shower, and when he got out and dried off. He just walked out of his room with towel on, until I picked out clothes for him and put them on him. It was vary embarrassing and I'm hoping he never goes through that stage again. Back to the beans.

I got a bowl and went over to him grabbing a can, pouring it in a bowl then doing the same to the other one. Sesshomaru grabbed the cans when I was done with then and started using them for housing for the jelly bean army. Of course, he only wanted them and he couldn't use them with the enemy in them. God forbid!

Getting done with all the food I had to cook. I started setting the table, then putting food on the plates, then filling up glasses with water. It was like a restaurant but I don't get tips. Oh well. I pushed a button that set off a alarm that dinner was done so I didn't have to yell. Sesshomaru threw the now boring can's across the room. I sighed and went to go pick them up. He is such a child.

--

I have the power to make him do anything! Yes! I threw the can's that didn't working out because I couldn't make doors for the jelly bean army to go in and he picked them up! It's so cool. Anyhow. He put green beans on my plate and I wanted to push them off my plate but Souta was staring at me making sure I ate them. He is like my mother. God. I hate him. I HATE YOU SOUTA.

Whoa clam down Sesshomaru. That was a little angry of me. I'm calm now and pouring sugar on my green beans. I put some jelly beans on my plate because they are beans too….so they go next to the green beans. It is a beanie family.

--

THE NEXT DAY:

My period is going quiet well with the pills that dull the pain and stuff like that. I can do all the normal stuff I do with out anyone thinking other wises. It's going good. I'm happy with it. Plus I never was a "bitch" as some females refer to themselves as dogs when they are on their period. I never understood that. I mean does it mean that they are ugly or something. I don't know. Those kind of people confuse me with all the animal talk.

I slid a American band tee shirt over my head. Something like HIM on the front. I've only heard the band once and yeah. Souta liked them or him I guess. I pulled up some random black pants I took from Shippo because I thought that they was the cutest things I ever saw. They are just plain black pants. But they are cute. Oh my god, cute. You get it now.

I came out of Shippo's and Inuyasha's bedroom and walked into the living room where Sesshomaru was sitting watching TV.

"What are you watching?" I asked sitting down on the couch near him. He turned and stared at me for a moment as I pulled my feet on the couch and under me, then he turned back to the TV.

"How to kill a squealing mass of females" he answered like it was his favorite show. "Why?" I asked as I stared at him.

"Why ask why" he answered with a question. Ass.

"Because I can" I answered, "It sounds good"

"Why?" He asked now looking at me.

"I just told you that it sounded good" I answered getting annoyed with him copying me.

"Why?" He asked with a smirk on his face.

"Because when a person (me) asked a question like: "What are you watching?". They are wanting the other person (you) not to answer, "How to kill a squealing mass of females"!" I answered angry now.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Because it's not normal, Sesshomaru. It's just not normal" I answered shaking my head at him and turning away. He got it that I was going to ignore him from now on, so he turned back to his show.

Mmm. This is a good show.

* * *

A/N: I love the why game. My friend (Allison) and I play this all the time. It goes on forever. I shall explain the rules of the game now. You can start _The Why Game_ when ever you want, with anyone too. One person would say something (Ex: I like cows) and then the other person (the whyer) will asked why. That person will answer and you continue to ask why until they give up. Then you (the whyer) have won.

**Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. But if I wrote long long chapters you guys would get bored and loss interest in my story and stuff. And I love this story and you should too. **


	6. Sesshomaru’s Most Inner Thoughts 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Warning: Llamas, the talk of LOVE!

A/N: Hi. **This chapter is dedicated to two of my reviewers: fear-the-evil-llamas and ****DarkAngelAssassin666**. Because when I was reading over some reviews I read theirs and yeah. They helped me… You guys didn't. You suck. Jump off a bridge. I kid.

Chapter 6: Sesshomaru's Most Inner Thoughts 2: I'm not on drugs. I'm on Love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

""What are you doing?" Souta asked me in a weird tone.

"Watching you eat" I asked in a weirder tone.

He stared at me and frowned, "Right.. could you stop?" I shook my head and he sighed and stuffed almost all of the hot dog in his month. Wow.. that was cool. Almost all of it. He must be use to things being stuffed down his throat.

Shippo told me that he was a whore once upon a time, so I'm guessing Souta was one with him once upon a time. Kohaku said that Souta was straight but Souta is WAY to girly to be straight.

I moved towards him and place a hand on his knee, inching it upwards, "So are you use to cock...hot dogs in your mouth?"

He choked and stared at me with wide eyes, "Excuse me?"

I'm bored already; I'm just going to cut to the chase, "I'm in love with you, lets have sex" and I jumped on him.

He let out a scream and called for help. No one heard him and we had hot passionate sex,"

"And that was my dream" I told Souta leaning back on the couch I was laying on. Souta stared at me all wide mouth and eyes, "Excuse for a moment. I'm going to go puke"

He left the room faster then a cheetah. Grrr go kitty go.

--

Souta is all avoiding me now, so he is busying himself with cleaning and stuff like that. And all I did was watch him. So I was bored and so I started playing with this cool little green bottle thing! It is neat!

I narrowed my eyes and pretended to shot the coffee table with the green bottle thing and I watched it explode in my mind. It was sweet! SWEET!

Souta was all looking around for something when I looked up from the coffee table, murmuring about something green. I looked down at the bottle, then back up at Souta before flinging the bottle back behind me.

Souta sighed and pulled off some yellow gloves and wiped his forehead, turning towards me, so he could get the trash ready to go in the garbage shoot thing. He lifted the thing and put it in making sure that it would go down before closing the door thing and locking it.

He looked at me, giving me a little smile thing when I looked up from my book from in the living room.

"Sesshomaru, could you tell me where you put the green little bottle your were playing with earlier?" Souta asked nicely.

I stared at him for a minute, then smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Souta narrowed his eyes at me, "Yes, I would" he paused with this little head shake thing, "That is kind of why I asked." He continued to stare at me for a moment then I blinked and he twitched.

"I don't know about you but I'm feeling a little uncomfortable with you checking me out like that" I said glaring at him a bit. Souta glared back and he pointed at me with his index finger, "Go to your room!"

I could feel my eye's widened in shock. My room? No.. There is nothing to do in there! I would be bored! I would die of boredom! I glared at him and stood up fast, throwing my book down on my chair and stomped off to my room. I stopped before I got to the hallway and turned yelling, "Why don't you check up your ass. Ass monkey!" then running of to my room

--

Sango was all in my room when I got there and I was a little shocked too because people normal stay clear of my room. I don't know why… maybe it's because I have a cool vibe and everybody else is all not cool. Mm.. Maybe. Never mind I'm making no sense.

Sango turned to me and smiled big, "Greeting from the normal people"

"I don't like you" I said slowly narrowing my eyes at her. She frowned and narrowed her eyes back, "Same here Captain, but we share a interest"

"Llamas?" I suggested straightening up and being normal now.

"Llamas are evil. They spit in your eye! Your left eye," Sango said all nerd like, "happen to me once"

My eyes opened wide in shock, "Lies!"

She glared and shook her head, "No true story"

We continue to talk about how llamas are going to take over the world with Barbie® on their backs and bunnies. The whole world is falling into a black pit. A big pit. A pit so big it hurts.

"_Sesshomaru! I'm leaving to shop!" _We heard Souta yell and a door slam behind him. We blinked and Sango smirked, "Let's follow him"

So here we are… with Miroku, Sango and I. We had followed Souta down the street and lost him, it was sad.

_An hour later – _

God this is boring.. Gasp! There he is!

I dragged Miroku and Sango into the ally with me, pressing myself against the wall before looking around the corner to see Souta lift that tiny boy to look at the puppies. So Souta is cheating on me… with a kid. The kid shall die.

I felt Miroku shaking besides me, "Sesshomaru-sama," he paused, taking a deep breath while I turned back around the corner and pressed my back against it again, "what are we doing?"

I turned my head to him and looked at him, as he looked at me. "Stalking Souta… now shush" I glared and turned back to look to see what Souta was doing with the child. Sango came next to me and looked at Souta and the evil being he was holding.

"What is he holding?" Sango asked quietly, glaring at the giant banana (The kid) Souta was holding. "A banana… a ruined and already opened banana. A banana that needs to be destroyed…"

Miroku looked pushed us aside to look at the said banana, "Hey, guys I don't see a banana…ahhh!" Miroku was pulled back in the ally with a hand over his mouth and a shush from me.

Sango singled that it was okay and that Souta didn't see or heard him. I glared at Miroku, "We are stalking him!"

"Well sorry! I'm kind of new at the whole stalking thing!"

I stared at him like he was stupid, "Miroku," I paused and looked him over quick, "You're a tracker. You stalk people for a living"

Miroku's mouth dropped open in shock, "What? I do not stalk people! I track them, gather information, and hang out at their place outside their window. Gathering information!"

"Yeah whatever you say… stalker" I said before turning back around to spy on Souta and the monkey banana.

"I'm not a stalker!"

"Shush!" Sango said angrily to Miroku, leaning against me to spy on Souta.

"I'm not a stalker…" Miroku said all pouty like.

"Whatever you say stalkermcstalksalot" I said leaning over the corner to see what he was doing now bring Sango with me, just standing there. Miroku stomped his foot and folded his arms over his chest.

"That doesn't make sense," He said in a 'I know all because I'm a stalker' type of voice.

"Neither does your mom," I said glancing at him then going back to Souta.

"That was nice," Sango said all happy like to me, "A nice mom comment always shuts them up"

I smiled at her and nodded, "I know."

"I hate you both" Miroku pouted looking abnormally cute.

"So does your mom" Sango said. I was all high five to her.

--

It turned out that the monkey is Souta's older brother's children. Who is also named Souta. They must've ran out of names back in whoreville.

It's strange but I accept it.

I thought I would have to kill the children but no worries. The child is in safety back at home, and Souta is cook me dinner. All is back to normal.

--

I creped up behind Souta getting really close, that I could feel the tenseness of his body. I grinned and whisper in a deep voice in his ear, "I'm going to sex you up…"

He let out a scream and Shippo grounded me to my room. My fucking room!

GROWL! OH MY GOD! I HATE THIS ROOM!

----------------

A/N: Short but fun. I love Sesshomaru. It took me forever to write this because I like to write things that aren't this. Plus my friend didn't let me go home all week after school so yeah. I had no time. Sorry. I love you. You all rock.


	7. Wet Fingers and Empty Light Sockets

Disclaimer: I, Me, do not own Inuyasha or the character. All rights are to the person whom created it…. © to Rumiko Takahashi.

Warning: Sheep, fathers, dates, kidnapping of someone, cat birth.

Chapter 7: Wet Fingers and Empty Light Sockets Don't Mix

* * *

"I love lesbians" Sesshomaru said, look at me over the top of his coffee mug (which was filled with juice).

"I bet" I said raising my eye brow at him, before going back to making a chart of cleaning of the apartment.

"Do you love lesbians?" Sesshomaru asked then taking a loud sip from his juice, closing his eyes tight.

"Not, really" I said watching him. I jumped a bit when he slammed his mug down and glared at me. He softened his glare and stared, "I want a sippy cup."

I frowned at him and rouse from my chair, walking further in the kitchen opening the sippy cup cupboard that was full of all kinds of colors and designs of sippy cups.

"What color are you filling like today?" I asked.

"What color of underwear are you wearing?" He asked back.

"Blue" I said, because I was and if I didn't tell him the truth he would find out and cry and call me a liar which strangely hurts my feelings.

He 'mmm'ed and said he wanted the blue one then. I picked a plain blue one, closing the cupboard. I went to the refrigerator, opening the sippy cup I put a bit of the lid in my month to hang on to it. Grabbing some random juice I slide the lid off and poured some juice in the blue sippy cup. Putting the juice back, I twisted the lid back on the sippy cup tightly.

Giving it to Sesshomaru, I went to walk over to my chair, but I heard Sesshomaru drop the sippy cup to the floor. I turned and picked it up and put it in front of him. "Stop throwing things" I said glaring at him a little.

He okayed and drank some of the juice from his sippy cup, watching me.

He is creepy. And childish.

I stared back, tapping my pen on the table. Having a staring contest with Sesshomaru, my mind faded back to when we met.

**_Flashbacky things (italics are the flashbacky thing. _**Normal is.. well normal)

_I stood behind Taisho-**sama** staring down at him. I raised the pitcher and flipped it over his head letting the nice cold water pour on the man that could kill me and not think twice about it. I am such an idiot._

I am an idiot. Now I have to be a guy because of my stupidness. Sesshomaru and I continued to stare at each other, he gave me a smirk and I frowned.

_Sesshomaru put his hand in his pocket, taking out a knife as everyone watched in shock, "I'm going to rip you apart then eat your heart"._

_**End! **_

He is creepy. I felt my eyes start to get dry and tears coming up. I blinked and rubbed my eyes.

I heard Sesshomaru sip from his cup and a small chuckle. Asshole.

--

Shippo and I are on the couch, eating popcorn and watching the latest horror movie. Fun all around.

I laid down on the couch and Shippo was all like, spread my legs and lay on me. So his front side was pressed again me and his cheek on my wrapped breast. He moved his arms under me and I just laid on them because he put them under there in the first place. So what do I care if he can't feel his arms after wards. His fault.

"Sheep are evil…" Shippo said out of no where. I nodded and patted his head. "I mean really evil. They like are going to kill us all"

"Shippo did you watch the sheep horror movie again?" I asked. He turned his head up and rested his chin on me. I moved my head down so I was looking at him.

"No…" He answered slowly.

"_AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE'S BACK!" _Some girl screamed on the TV. I stared at Shippo and smiled, "You did, didn't you?"

He glared at me and turned his head back to the TV. I just laughed and went back to watching the movie as well.

I heard a gasp from the side of the couch. I looked up at Sesshomaru who was staring down at us.

"Lesbians…" he whispered. I frowned at him and glared. He lifted an eyebrow and smirked. Weirdo.

--

Sesshomaru and I sat on the couch. We were watching the discovery channel, because there was a piece on cats that I wanted to watch and Sesshomaru just came in here because… well I don't know why he did.

"_Meeeeeeooooowww!"_ I blinked and opened my mouth in shocked. They were showing cat porn on here!

I looked over at Sesshomaru who was frowning at the TV. I was shocked, but we continued to watch.

"_Cats don't mate for life. Some do but it is rare. After a while, the cats gets pregnant and has kittens" _

They showed a cat giving birth to kittens…. Ew… their all bloody.. I feel sick.

Sesshomaru covered his month and stood up fast running out of the room.

I'm changing the channel.

--

"Greet me with love and hugs!" A yell came from the foyer of the apartment. I glanced at opening of the kitchen, then went back to making the salad. There are so many weirdo's that come here…

"Dad!" Inuyasha yelled, running down the hall way, slipping and sliding because of his socks.

Dad! As in father? As in Satan? NO! I froze and looked around quickly for somewhere to hide. I looked at the walk in freezer. I nodded to myself, taking the salad bowl with me, I ran to the freezer. I quickly hid myself near some meats, eating the lettuce from the bowl.

An hour later –

I'm cold… and hungry. I can hear everyone looking for me, but I refuse to meet Satan.

I buried my way further in the freezer when I heard the door open.

"Souta?" Sesshomaru said in a childish cute little voice. I looked out at him.

"I want you to throw something out if you are here. Then I'm going to go get you a sweater or something"

I looked at a small piece of wrapped meat. I rolled it out. He nodded his head and left.

He came back a moment later, carrying a black sweater that wrapped some other stuff. I had switched hiding places in the time he left so he didn't know where I was.

He placed the stuff on the floor and left. I waited a moment before crawling out and grabbing the stuff then crawling back to my hiding spot. I rolled the stuff out of the sweater, finding a cell phone and a bag on grapes and oranges. I put the food aside and slipped on the warm sweater.

It smelled like Sesshomaru, I sighed and grabbed the phone. I started eating the grapes, as the phone vibrated. I opened it and opened the text message. It was from Sesshomaru.

_Sess: y r u hiding_ (why are you hiding?)

_Sou: B/c ur dad is here _(because your dad is here.)

_Sess: O. y r u hiding again? _(Oh. Why are you hiding again?)

_Sou: im not answering that _(I'm not answering that)

_Sess: text when u want st _(Text when you want something)

I closed the cell phone and placed it in the pocket of the hoodie. I put the grapes in my lap and starting eating them.

After a while….

I stayed in the freezer alone before Sesshomaru hid in the freeze as well to get away from everyone. I let him in near my hiding spot of meat and we ate grapes and oranges together. He even brought in some apples and juice for us.

More of time….

We fell asleep, I guess. Because I woke up in Sesshomaru's arms warm. He was still asleep, so just moved closer to him, and fell back asleep.

--- The next day ---

Sesshomaru had a cold so, I had to keep an eye on him so he doesn't kill himself to stop his running nose.

I was still feeling cold from yesterday. So I just stayed in Sesshomaru's bed with him, watching movies. I only got up to get us food and use the bathroom once.

Sesshomaru fell asleep and I just stared at him for a while before getting under the covers with him and hiding my head under a pillow going to sleep.

--

I woke up in a strange, damp place. That smelled like dust and wet dogs. I was tied up and in a cage. Great. I have a bad feeling about this.

I hate life.

"I see you are awake!" A cheerful voice came.

"Blah…" I answered, sticking my tongue out.

"You have been kidnapped! Because you are Sesshomaru's lover!"

….

Lover? Kidnapped? What?

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the last parts of this.. I just didn't feel like writing anymore but I continued. Because I'm cool. Well.. I wrote this all in two days. Well if you put the times together it would just be one day. So I wrote this in one day! And sorry for it being so short. 


	8. We will Just Give Up

Disclaimer: I, Me, do not own Inuyasha or the characters. All rights are to the person whom created it…. © to Rumiko Takahashi. Moreover, I do not own the song SexyBack by Justin Timberlake. Oh and Miss Murder by AFI and Stay Together for the Kids by Blink-182.

Warning: Um… I don't know really. El oh El, the song SexyBack by Justin Timberlake.

Chapter 8: We will Just Give Up.

--

I stared at Sesshomaru who sat there smiling.

"How did you get in here again?" I asked slowly. Sesshomaru let out a sign and started to explain again.

"_I'm bringing sexy back. Them other boys don't know how to act. I think your special what's behind your back. So turn around and I'll pick up the slack._

_Take em' to the bridge. Dirty babe, you see these shackles Baby I'm your slave. I'll let you whip me if I misbehave. It's just that no one makes me feel this way._

I sung in the private of my own room, dancing too, when I turned around there standing was some person!

He walked towards me and smiled saying, "Promise?"

"I think it was because of the shackles and stuff." Sesshomaru explain, even showing me what he was doing. Right.

"So how did you get here?" He asked.

I stared at him for a moment then said, "I was shopping for your stupid dinner and I was kidnapped!" I glared at him.

He gasped and covered his mouth, "My dinner is not stupid!"

I glared at him and went to kick him but I couldn't reach him. They chained my legs to the bars because when Sesshomaru first saw me, he greeted me with a "Hi! Fancy seeing you here!" so I attacked him. They told me I was a danger to my cellmate.

A choral music that was written by Beethoven was playing from the speakers that were in the room. I sat down and sighed, enjoying the music. Sesshomaru was pacing around the cell with a hand to his chin.

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the bars that held me in the same place with Sesshomaru. I hate life.

--

An hour later. I'm hungry.

Sesshomaru wiggled his way over to me, plopping down next to me. He gave me a quick smile then took off his shoe and sock. Pulling his feet up to him, he started to pick at his feet nails. Oh, gross.

--

My head hurts. Oh, I feel like dying. Sesshomaru was bouncing to the music in the back round. What in gods name did he take?

"_Hey miss murder, can I? Hey, miss murder, can I? Make beauty stay, if I? TAKE MY LIFE!"_ Sesshomaru screamed with the music. Oh dear heavenly monkeys. I wish you would take your life and shut the hell up!

I didn't say this because I was afraid he would freak out and kill something or me. I don't want to die by the hands of a gangster. A stupid gangster.

--

Sesshomaru wiggled near me; he snapped his fingers a bit and nodded his head for no reason.

I sighed shaking my head. Giving up just right then and there. I stood up and walked over to the bars my chains following me. I stared at the door, before moving my eyes up to the camera that was sitting above the top of the door look straight at us.

I narrowed my eyes at it the sighed leaning on the bars, pressing my head to them.

I give up. Just kill me right where I'm standing.

--

"So where are we going to look now?" Shippo asked clapping his hands, looking at the group he had.

"I say we just fucking give up!" Ginta said running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah and go eat some fucking go-tarts," Hakkaku said all excitedly.

"Yeah! Fucking go-tarts!" Ginta said just as excitedly.

"No, because one we don't have any and two we are looking for Sesshomaru and Souta," Shippo said staring at the two idiots.

'_So here's your holiday. Hope you, enjoy this time-'_Shippo's cell hone sang out at them. Shippo's hand rushed to it, flipping it open pressing it to his ear.

"Yeah?" He questioned the person on the other line. "Okay…no, yeah. I got it. Okay. Bye."

"Who was it?" Hakkaku asked looked at Shippo.

"Just someone saying that they kidnapped Sesshomaru and Souta and they want five million dollars" Shippo said in an 'it happens every day' kind of tone.

--

"Cake?" Kidnapper one asked me. I was staring the kidnapper down with a stare that could kill.

He was wearing a mask that covered up his face, it was a stupid mask, not as awesome as the one Sesshomaru had back at home where there was a monkey and… I am getting off subject.

Why the fuck is the kidnapper asking me if I want fucking cake? I don't want any stupid cake! I don't want to be in this cell either with a complete moron but I still am, but why in the hell would someone ask their prisoner if they wanted cake?

Unless they poisoned the cake but the prisoner (me) would not be stupid, enough to eat the fucking cake in the first place. They are all pills in the cake. They are trying to make us into pill poppers!

Slow but would totally kill us after a while! Oh god!

"Is he always like this?" Kidnapper one asked Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru leaned against the bars holding a plate of cake in his hands eating it slowly.

My forehead rested on the bars, my hands holding tight on them. I slowly turned my head towards Sesshomaru. I stared at him, watching him slowly bring the fork covered in pill cake to his mouth. I gulped as he opened his mouth letting the cake in.

I opened my mouth, then launched at him, but the chains held me back! I hit the cold wet floor nice and hard. Ow.

"Yeah, he always like this," Sesshomaru answered, taking another bite of his cake.

The kidnapper nodded and patted Sesshomaru's shoulder through the bars.

"Yeah, see you later Frank," Sesshomaru said raising the hand that had the fork in it.

"Frank? You're on first name basic with the people who kidnapped us?" I questioned yelling at my cellmate.

"No, I just like to call him that. He won't tell me his real name," Sesshomaru said eating some more cake.

"I frickin' hate you."

--

Shippo rubbed his temples feeling a headache coming on.

If Ginta and Hakkaku keep complaining about go-tarts, Shippo was going to turn into Mr. Psycho Killer and destroy them.

"I'm hungry!" Ginta complained.

"My feet hurt!" Hakkaku whined pouting a little.

"I have to go to the bathroom!" Ginta sighed out.

"I'm thirsty!" Hakkaku cried, stopping for a moment to wipe the tears away.

"I'm still hungry!" Ginta yelled at Shippo.

Shippo stared at them while taking his phone, flipping it open pressing some number then putting it to his ear.

"Hey," Shippo greeted, "yeah. I have been trying to find you too. Yeah. I'll meet you at the apartment. I love you too."

Shippo hung up and turned to his group, "Okay. We are heading back to the apartments to regroup and call in some friends to help us look for Sesshomaru and Souta."

The group cheered for joy and headed back to apartment.

Shippo watched them climb into their cars or head back to their cars. He sighed and turned around walking to his car to go back home.

--

I leaned on the bars once again, closing my eyes only to open them again to find Sesshomaru laying out a blanket by me to lie on. He laid down and put his head on my lap, moving around a bit, getting comfortable.

I stared at his head for a moment then just leaned my head back again against the bars, closing my eyes again.

About a half-an-hour later.

Something just stabbed me in the side. I jumped in pain, my eyes opening in shock. I turned my head towards the thing that stabbed me.

Just one of my creepy kidnappers; a tall and dark looking kidnapper.

"Get up. It's time for you to meet the boss," he said in a deep and dark beautiful voice. Oh goodness, he sounds and has the body of a god. I bet he looks like a god too. Stupid mask that covers the face of a god.

"Get up…" He said again. I have to remember that I am a boy, he is a boy, and boys don't do each other since one is really a girl and what… I confused myself.

"I don't want to go meet the boss…" I said truthfully to him.

He poked my side again.

I jumped a little waking Sesshomaru up for a moment then he turned to his side and went back to sleep. I looked down at him the back up to the angry poker man.

I lifted Sesshomaru's head slowly moving to the side a little putting his head back down. I lifted up and brushed off my clothes moving a little. I crossed my arms and waited.

"Aren't you going to unchain me?" I asked turning to him. He moved around to the door coming into the cell.

He is touching my ankle! I'm going to be pissed if he is ugly.

I got unchained. Uncrossing my arms, I was led by the man out the door and into the bright white hallway.

Of doom. Just for dramatic point of view.

--

**A/N:** Sorry! I know. I think we should just kill me. I mean it has been away since I updated! Okay.

I totally don't have an excuse for not updating but the next update will be up soon! Maybe… it's an iffy.


End file.
